Feca/Inteligencia/2
bom to fazendo esse tuto pois muitra gente tah com poblemas para fazer um feca atualizado de hoje em dia! corrigindo alguns error do tuto anterior e adicionando umas coisas que aprendi ou ateh mesmo de outros tutos! entaum vamos começar! Atributos! Rate 1:1 2:1 3:1 4:1 5:1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/b/be/Vitality.png/20px-Vitality.png Vit 1~∞ - - - - http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/8/8a/Wisdom.png/20px-Wisdom.png Wis - - 1~∞ - - http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/8/8b/Strength.png/20px-Strength.png Str - 1~50 51~150 151~250 251~∞ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/5/5b/Intelligence.png/20px-Intelligence.png Int 1~100 101~200 201~300 301~400 401~∞ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/5/57/Chance.png/20px-Chance.png Cha 1~20 21~40 41~60 61~80 81~∞ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/1/14/Agility.png/20px-Agility.png Agi 1~20 21~40 41~60 61~80 81~∞ Aumente sempre e somente inteligência se você quer ser um bom tanker e ter hits bons a base de fogo! o resto somente podera aumentar com scrolls, eh bom sempre scrolla wis e agi! Feitiços os feitiços que você deve upar ateh certo lvl esta ai! todos os feitiços quer não são possiveis no momento para você adquirir o lvl 6 deiche no 5 ateh quando for possivel! a se possivel, ao conseguir o cajado krys o boul, pegue o feitiço pericia em cajado e poem no 5 e dps no 6 dps do lvl 59 antes do 102!(no momento você sabera porque) Sets,Ups e Spells 1~70 começe a criar um Miau ou bwak do fogo! -upe até o lvl 11 matando gobbals ou de leech com algum amigo seu e coloque a spell "armadura da terra". -compre ou faça seu gobbal set. -quando ja tiver lvl 15 va para mushds e upe la ateh lvl 38! -no lvl 38, consiga set prespic com uma boa wis misturado com set de int! -va para piglets(leitões) e upe la sempre q poder(acredite, da para pegar ateh lvl 70 neles, soh ter a santa paciencia! -ao chegar lvl 59, consiga seu incrivel krys o boul com danos de int, compre ou faça! -comece a upar peria cajado ateh 5 para ter um hit bom para dar nos danados xD! -dps que vc achar q da pra ter um bom dano reduzido para piglets, arrume outras partes do set q de mais wis, facilitando seus ups =D! 70~101 -boa glifo flamejante, upe ateh o 5 emediatamente! -vá upando seus shields (todos) até o lvl 5, e a staff skill tbm. -vá na plain crakler mountain, + exatamente em 3 mapas -8, -7 e -7, assim para conseguir uma graninha venda as pedras!. OBS.: se você quer ganhar um pouco de grana fike nos craklers ateh o lvl 101, pode demorar mais compensa com a grana q vc vai tar ateh la! -para upar, va para ilha da lua(mon island) mate kokokos, tem alguns mapas apertados, combe usando imunidade e glifo flamejante! -upe teleport, feca shield, maximize os escudos ateh o 5, e upe atk natural ateh 5, e outras spells q eu disse na continuidade! -Set #Gelano (ring) #Feudala Ring #Manta bola dos desejos #Amuletofedor o boul #Feudala Hat #Cinto Feudala #Botas Animais #Krys o boul (tente arranjar uma de full dmg) 101~125 -quado chegar lvl 101 coloque staff skill(pericia em cajado) lvl 6 e natural atack lvl 6. -compre um belo krutch de 40+ de int! -vá para os plain boars nos mapas -47 e -46. OBS:. comece a juntar bolotas(acorns) para scroll de agi! -junte as plain boars hairs e venda ou faça desire boll cloaks use ou venda. -comece a fazer dora bora e urtigaz! -dps de tudo você sera chamado pra dungs, party pra up e tals, vc eh de int, use uma boogey pq sempre tem um para ser buffado com ela ;D 125+ -upe todos feitiços ateh lvl 6 -dps vc sabera seu futuro! Qualquer dúvida, meu nick eh Douglas-Feka - spiritia Dougurasu - rushu Doug-dumau - rosal